Your thoughts are my thoughts
by forever-apropos
Summary: Blaine was looking for somebody who would be different from the others with their humdrum buzz-like thoughts. Kurt wasn't looking, but waiting for someone to accept him. Could they be what each other's looking for?


Blaine Anderson's never told anyone about his…. Capabilities. Except for the sole exception of his parents, of course. It was kind of hard to hide something his mother gave him. Despite the fact that he's had it all his life, it was only up until about 3 to 4 years ago when the real impact of his gift hit him. He could read minds. It was actually more like other people's thoughts barged into his head, actually, instead of the other way around. He had no control over it and sometimes, it could get really annoying. Especially when he's stuck in really crowded places. Like right now, for example.

When it was announced through the PA System that the Warblers were going to have an impromptu performance at the commons, Blaine had to wince at the sudden increase of thoughts in his head – and none of them his. He sighed and packed his things quickly – Wes would kill him if he was late – ignoring the buzz-like sound the thoughts in his head had become and headed quickly for the main staircase that would lead him to the quieter route to the commons. He clutched his father's pocket watch as he smiled his way out of the hallway as he got pats on the back and a "hope you don't forget any of the words this time, Blaine!" from a couple of his buddies. Blaine chuckled, he was infamous for forgetting several words from songs.

As he descended the grand staircase, he was going through the practice sessions in his head, trying to remember the dance moves and several changes to the song Wes insisted on. The thoughts in his head were no longer bothering him, he had managed to make it a droning sound at the back of his head when suddenly a very distinct, high-pitched voice cut through his thoughts. _'Oh, wow,' _the voice said. Blaine frowned, trying to give the voice a face as he knew everyone that was to know in Dalton Academy, when the same voice sounded again, this time externally and not in his head. "Oh, excuse me." Blaine turned around to an unfamiliar face, albeit beautiful with immaculate hair and flawless skin, but unfamiliar.

"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," he said. _'Pfft, I wish. Look at this place. Look at this guy.' _Even if Blaine couldn't read minds and that thought never barged itself into his head, he would've known that it was a lie, there was a very strict _must-wear-blazer-at-all-times _policy at Dalton and that was no Dalton blazer. But there was something endearing about him that Blaine decided to humour him.

He held out his hand, "My name's Blaine." _'and you are a beautiful human being.' _Blaine added, in his thoughts. This guy seemed to look at him curiously for a split second until he realized that Blaine was waiting.

"Kurt," he says. "So what exactly is going on?" Kurt added after a pause where Blaine knew he was taking in his surroundings.

"The Warblers," Blaine exclaimed as his face breaks into a little smile. He loved those guys, they were more of a family to him than he's ever had in his whole life. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." Blaine explains as he looks at the hallway leading to the commons, everyone but him was probably already there. "It tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine added.

'_Wait, what?' _Kurt's thought entered Blaine's head once more and Blaine quirked his eyebrow, confused. Why was Kurt so surprised? "So, wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, incredulous. _'Why on earth is he so surprised? The Warblers are, well, they're known far and wide. At least, all through Westerville.' _

"The Warblers are like… rockstars." Blaine explained and watched as Kurt's eyebrows rose up. _'I'm certainly not in McKinley anymore,' _he heard Kurt think and at that moment, Blaine understood. Kurt was from McKinley High, one of their rival Glee Clubs, and had probably come to Dalton to spy on them. _'Well, he came to see if we were any good, who am I to say no?' _Blaine thought. "Come on, I'll show you!" Blaine exclaimed, excited, as he grabbed the other boys hand and started running to the commons via his shortcut.

Oddly enough, as they walked (well, more like ran, Wes didn't use that gavel just to silence the Warblers) to the commons, it was eerily quiet. Quiet, as in, no thoughts were going through Kurts mind at the moment. His heartbeat was pretty audible, though. Blaine shrugged it off as they reached the door to the commons.

He was about to ask Kurt to excuse him when Kurt took a deep breath and said "I stick out like a sore thumb." _'You'd stick out anywhere you go, Kurt, with the way you look.' _Blaine thought and chuckled. He made to fix the collar on Kurt's jacket "Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." Blaine smiled and let his hand drop as he gave Kurt an almost-wink. _'Why did you do that, you idiot?' _Blaine thought to himself. Kurt's thoughts were still silent, though, which was really odd. Though his heartbeat got a lot louder. Blaine could feel Wes' eyes boring into the back of his head as they started harmonizing, probably being put to it by Wes to draw Blaine's attention. _'God damn it, Blaine, get your ass here right now or we're starting without you.' _He heard Wes mutter to him in his thoughts. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine said as he made a mental note to kill Wes later on, there were only so many times a guy that pretty would talk to him and the one time he did Wes had to ruin it.

As Blaine started singing, he heard Kurt gasp as he thought _'holy crap' _and had to fight the smirk that was trying to make its way onto Blaine's face. _'I guess I'll just have to give him a good show,' _Blaine thought and that was when he started pulling out all the stops.

Kurt didn't know what to expect when he pulled in at Dalton Academy's parking lot. But he most certainly did not expect to be serenaded by an absolutely handsome, there was really no other word to do Blaine justice, boy whilst watching in awe as the rest of the school supported them wholeheartedly. But he would get to that when his heart returned to it's normal rate and when the Blaine stopped singing because, my goodness did he have one hell of a voice.

It wasn't just him that was rendered speechless, both internally and externally. The whole room was quiet as they listened to the Warblers sing, yes they were dancing, but they weren't thinking anything because they were just _listening_. Yes, Kurt Hummel could read minds too and he could vouch for everybody in the room that Blaine's voice was so good that it made everybody, quite literally in every sense of the word, speechless.

There were stray thoughts coming from members of the Warblers every now and then, though, and they all seemed to be saying the same thing. _'Man, why is Blaine pulling out all the stops?' 'Wow, it isn't like we're competing with anyone, but okay.' 'Is Blaine Anderson dancing? What even. Jumping on furniture, sure, but dancing outside choreography? Huh, whose he out to impress?' 'Man, Blainey ain't got the moves, but let's sure hope his porcelain friend thinks so 'cause we haven't seen Blaine like this except for national competitions. He's really out to impress.' _

The last one struck Kurt the most, why on earth would Blaine want to impress _him_?

"Now every February, you'll be my valentine. Valentine." Holy crap, why on earth was Blaine looking directly at him when he sang that line? Why did it have to be THAT line? _'Don't read into it, Hummell, don't, don't, don't it's nothing he was just- oh crap, and he's looking at me again and what was, okay, the heart hand gesture? What is he trying to say?' _Kurt couldn't help the train of thought that entered his brain as Blaine sang.

"Let's go all the way tonight," Kurt gulped so loudly that he was sure the whole room would've heard it if the Warblers weren't belting out Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

"No regrets, just love  
>We can dance until we die<br>You and I, we'll be young forever."

You couldn't really blame Kurt if he read too much into the lyrics of the song if Blaine kept looking at him whenever he sang. It was a _love song _for goodness' sake and _did he just_, _yep, he just pointed at me as if he was proclaiming to the whole world that I was making him feel like he's living a teenage dream. _"The way you turn me on," Kurt couldn't help gulping audibly once again so he decided to stop listening to the lyrics of the song as if Blaine was trying to send him a secret message that he wanted to father Kurt's adopted children and just listened. Once he did that, things became so much easier yet so much harder because Blaine's voice was just phenomenal.

"Let's run away and never look back and don't ever look back, don't ever look back" _'Oh, if only Blaine. If only.' _Kurt muttered to himself drily. Not only would it be so great to get away from Karofsky and everything he was going through at McKinley, but disappearing with somebody as beautiful as Blaine would be amazing.

As Blaine belted out the rest of the song, Kurt looked around the room and was absolutely amazed at the room full of boys supporting their Glee club one hundred and fifty percent. It was more than just amazement, actually, it was a little bit of jealousy. New Directions would never receive this kind of audience, no matter how phenomenal Rachels, Mercedes' or his solos were, no matter how much we deserved an audience like this. This place was just unreal.

Kurt enjoyed the rest of the song without difficulty, even dancing along with the rest of the room. He learned to ignore the looks Blaine were giving him throughout the song but "I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans" was just a little too un-dapper for this place that Kurt had to gasp a little. As Blaine continued to the chorus again, Kurt couldn't help but grin. He didn't know what brought it on except he knew it had something to do with _Blaine_ and that was weird because he's never grinned for no reason other than the presence of a person before. That, and his attempt at dancing which was okay but still more than a little bit amusing.

"Be your teenage dream, tonight." As Blaine sang the last line of the song and everybody started cheering for their stars, Kurt couldn't help the Chesire Cat-like smile on his face because Blaine was looking directly at _him_ when he sang that line and even if it wasn't true, Kurt would let him believe it was just for this second because considering all the shit he's been through with Karofsky, he deserved to feel like a very Prince Charming-like guy was serenading him about being his teenage dream, he deserved to feel good about himself. Even if it weren't true, but just for this second, it was.


End file.
